girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Altgorl
Welcome to the club. It sounds like I'm not the only one who keeps driving my "free time" negative, with a long list of important things to do. Argadi 11:36, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Ja! Itz der endt ov der Oregon Trail und Hy am "into" all hizdory und genie-ology. Der iz lotz of dat schtuff! Hoomans iz very alt pipplz, ach. Und ve ar buildink ein boat. Ein schteem boat. Und ve ar in ein neu haus und dere ar der vepponz to hang on der valls. Und ve haf katz. Alt, kranky katz. Drei katz. Nazdy katz - Hy luf dem! Und ve ar SCA und buildink seige enjinz, vitch ar lotz of fun! Und Hy haf to zharpen mein teeth on veekendz, ja. ;-> Altgorl 17:04, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Reverted edit I had to revert the edit on Barry Heterodyne. Sorry! Main articles should not be used as a forum. If you have a theory to propose, it goes either in the forums or on the article's Mad page. --mnenyver 00:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Vell, Hy could not find such forums. Dere iz no "Mad" Barry plaze, or der search dunt find it fer me. Insted revert, vy not moof to dis plaze? Heppy to follo der rulz ef Hy can get dere. Altgorl 03:16, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Re: Forums and Mad pages: You make 'em! To create a forum for a fan theory, put the title in the input box on the upper right and click "Add new topic". For a mad page, edit the article and include at the bottom, just before the reflist and categories. That will give you a red link you can click to create the mad page. --mnenyver 06:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Yah but now Hy cant remembr vat Hy had op dere... Altgorl 07:57, 22 November 2008 (UTC) : Use the history link at the top of the page, it will show you all the edits and all previous versions. You can even have it show you the differences between any two versions. : Danke! Hy "growed up" mit a different wiki vere honly schtaff had dot ability. Zo Hy dunt effen look vor lotz of schtuff. Zorry to be zo schtupid. Alzo: Hy dunt zee Barry Heterodyne listed unser "Characters" und dere iz no edit command fer dot list... Vas Op mit dot? Altgorl 22:19, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :: Characters is a category, you get in the list by adding the category to the usser page. Barry is already in the lit, look under "H". Argadi 01:41, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :: Hy looked dere forst - dint see! Den Hy looked after Hy created der Mad Barry und it vas dere... Hy tink mine brauzer haz higgups! Alzo Hy am not zeeing der "Add Neu Topic" box, but Hy saw hit yezderday... Hy em uzing Fire Fox, ist a problem? Duz dis box only show on sum kinds ov pages? Altgorl 02:58, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::: I've had no problem with Firefox. (When I've noticed a problem and checked with IE, IE didn't do better.) ::: The way I've started a new topic is either click on a link pointing to the topic (like this one), or by searching for the topic: You get a message like: :::: There is no page titled "sdfljsdfl". You can create this page. ::: and then you can click the supplied link to create. Argadi 12:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Dot's der vay Hy lerned it, too! But Mnenyver said "To create a forum for a fan theory, put the title in the input box on the upper right and click "Add new topic" und der vas doze tings! Den Hy looked again nekst time und hit vas gone. Confuzing! Vas Hy seeing tings den? Or am Hy not seeing tings now? Altgorl 21:15, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Sorry, I didn't catch the "Add new topic" as referring for forums. That box is on the home page of each forum (for example, Forum:Fan Theories. Argadi 23:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Aha! U ist Vondervul! Altgorl 01:07, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hmph! Hy notice somevun haz writen Mamma Gkika's name wrong on "What Mamma Gkiki Said..." How duz hyu fix dot? Wery dizturbink! Altgorl 11:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) : What is the URL of the page with the error? It would be a shame not to fix Mamma Gherkin'sGkiki's name. Argadi 16:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) : Zumbudy beetz hyu to hit! http://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Mamma_Gkika Altgorl 01:56, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I had to revert a couple more edits. I don't want to discourage you, because you're finding really good links, but the main articles are not the same as forums. (In other words, don't sign your edits, write it like it like an encyclopedia entry.) The Girl Genius:Manual of Style should help. --mnenyver 16:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC)